


Rescue The Dragon

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	1. Part I

You had always loved kids and always wanted to work with them. Well maybe not always, they annoyed the hell out of you when you were a teenager, but now, as an adult, you actually had the privilege to say you genuinely enjoyed your job. Working as a kindergarten teacher was something fulfilling, seeing the kids grow up, exploring their own little world, their eyes lighting up with excitement and curiosity. But even though you enjoyed your job, Mondays were always a bit more exhausting, the kids full of energy left over from the weekend. On your way into the building, you greeted your coworker Laura who’s day started at 6 am to take care of two kids who were brought in early.

“How was your weekend, (Y/N)? Didn’t you have a date on Friday?” she reminded you of probably the worst date in the history of dates.  
“Don’t remind me,” you rolled your eyes, smiling at Finn who crawled into your lap and pressed his tiny body against you.  
“That bad?” Laura asked you with a sympathetic smile on her lips to which you simply responded with a nod, handing Finn over to Laura to take off your jacket and put your stuff away to properly start into the day.  
“Coffee?” you asked from the hallway, making your way into the small kitchen.  
“Yes, please!”  
While the coffee brewed you checked the list of kids that were going to come in today. Finn and Valerie were already here, Maddie, Tessa, Max, Noah and Mia where still to be bought in, Mia by her Godfather for the entire week since her parents were both away on a business trip. When the coffee was ready, you poured it into two cups and carried it into the main room where Finn and Valerie were happily playing with Laura.  
“Thanks, (Y/N), you’re an angel.”

About an hour later, everyone had arrived besides Mia. You were currently preparing some snacks when you looked out of the window to see a tall man carrying Mia like a package, the little girl hysterically laughing. You put down the food, wiped your hands on a tea towel and went to open the door. As soon as you opened it, Mia ran to you, her tiny arms wrapping around your legs.  
“Sorry, we’re late. But Mia decided she needed to stop and turn over every pebble she saw,” he playfully glared at the little kid, a smile stretching across his face.  
“I’m Sebastian, by the way,” he held out his hand for you to shake. You knew who he was, having seen him in several movies before but you tried not to let that you knew he was a celebrity.  
“Hi, (Y/N),” you shook his hand, Mia already tugging on your other hand.  
“Come on, Miss (Y/N). We need to rescue the dragon.” You crouched down to Mia’s height, asking her: “Why do we need to rescue the dragon? What happened this time?”  
“The king wants to kill him, Miss (Y/N),” Mia answered as if it would be the most obvious thing in the world.  
“Oh, yes, of course. How could I forget that? Lead the way, Princess Mia, I shall meet with you in a few minutes.”  
“Okay, but hurry up,” she yelled as she ran towards the back door leading into the garden. You stood up again, smiling at Sebastian.  
“She really likes you, you know? The entire way here she kept talking about how ‘awesome Miss (Y/N) is’ and how I’m ‘gonna love her’,” he chuckled slightly which felt like the most beautiful sound in the world to you.  
“She’s the cutest, I would adopt her without a doubt, to be honest.”  
“Me too…Well, I gotta go. I’ll pick her up again later. See you then?” he asked to which you nodded in response.  
“It was nice meeting you, Sebastian.”  
“Likewise, (Y/N).” You both smiled at each other before he turned around and walked out of the door.  
“Someone got the hots for a certain godfather?” you heard Laura’s teasing voice behind you, causing you to spin around to throw out a comeback but your friend just laughed at you, saying something about you blushing. Huffing slightly in annoyance you walked past her to go rescue the dragon with Mia.

Hours later kids were being picked up when you saw Sebastian’s handsome face appear at the doorway.  
“SEBBY!” Mia squealed, running towards her godfather, him scooping her up into his arms.  
“How was your day, Mia? Did you rescue the dragon with (Y/N)?” he smiled at the little girl.  
“Yes, and I even saved Miss (Y/N) from the evil king,” Mia said proudly looking at you approaching.  
“That sounds amazing, Mia. Good job.” He gave her a quick high-five before he put her down again to get her stuff.  
“I hope she didn’t cause you too much trouble,” he said, looking at you sheepishly.  
“No, it’s fine,” you laughed, watching Mia dressing herself.  
“So…,” Sebastian trailed off, turning to look at you, “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me sometime? I’m free the entire week if you don’t mind seeing Mia outside of work as well. Next week I gotta be back on set.”  
“Uh…yes, yea I would love to,” you smiled at him, a blush spreading across both your cheeks.  
“Sebby…can you help me tie my shoes?” you were pulled out of your daze by Mia’s small voice next to you, one shoe on her foot, laces untied, the other in her hand.  
“Sure, Mia. Do you want me to show you again how to tie them?” He kneeled down in front of her, slowly and patiently showing her how to tie her shoes. You couldn’t help but smile at the scenario before you, at how amazing Sebastian was with her and how good he was with kids. Maybe he was the right guy, maybe he wouldn’t be an asshole like my former boyfriends, you thought to yourself. And maybe this was just the start of a beautiful relationship.


	2. Part II

“Excited for your date, Laura?” you teased your co-worker and friend.  
“It’s OUR date, (Y/N). You and Sebastian will be there too after all.”  
“Yea, I get it, you’d rather have some alone time with mister ‘get-inside-my-pants’.”  
“Don’t let Sebastian hear that,” Laura laughed, knowing fully well that Sebastian would probably even agree with his girlfriend. Yes, girlfriend. You two had started dating only a week after your first date since you had hung out every single day before he left to film Captain America: Civil War where he spend his time rambling to Chris Evans about how ‘absolutely amazing’ you were. So when they both finished filming, Chris decided he needed to see the famous (Y/N) and visited you and Laura together with Seb at the kindergarten you both worked at. And ever since that you and your boyfriend had tried to get Chris and Laura to go on a date, seeing how they were both already head over heels for each other. The both of them only agreed when you suggested a double date. And now here you were, Friday afternoon and it was close to the end of your workday after which Laura would come to your place with you to get ready for your date. You were excited, yes, but more for Laura and Chris than for your own date to be honest. Not that you didn’t love Sebastian, you really did even though you hadn’t spoken these words yet but you desperately wanted your friend to get together with the actor since you were convinced they would make the cutest couple on earth. But for now, you pushed those thoughts into the back of your mind and focused on finishing up the rest of your work.

Hours later, Laura and you were both dressed up and styled, your doorbell rang signalling Sebastian’s and Chris’ arrival. When you opened the door, it looked like the eyes of both men were about to fall out of their heads, taking in your stunning forms.  
“Take a picture, it’ll last longer, babe,” you winked at your boyfriend to which he teasingly took his phone out before laughing at your expression and tucking it away.  
“Ready, ladies?” Sebastian asked and offered his hand to you which you took with a soft smile on your face, reaching up to peck his lips before you both lead the way to the elevator. Behind you, you could hear Chris tell Laura how he thought she looked absolutely breathtaking, to which you could just agree.

At first, Sebastian and Chris took you both to a restaurant which served the type of food both Laura and you loved. During dinner, the atmosphere was calm and relaxed and you could see Chris and Laura getting along very well while you and Sebastian caught up with what’s been going on for the last few days since he had had a busy schedule and didn’t have time to meet up with you.  
After dinner, you took a walk through a nearby park since the sun hadn’t set yet and you wanted to enjoy the rest of the lovely evening. Sebastian and you had sat down on one of the benches watching the people walking by and the dogs playing on the grass in front of you. Your head leaned against your boyfriend’s shoulder, his arm wrapped around you while you both talked about this and that while Laura and Chris stood a bit away from you, deeply engaged in their conversation, holding hands as they leaned closer to each other. Your head shot up from Sebastian’s shoulder as you watched your friends share their first kiss, reminding you of your first kiss with Sebastian.  
“I love you,” you blurted out. Sebastian’s head snapped towards you and for a moment you thought you had ruined everything.  
“I wanted to say that first. Dammit, (Y/N)…I wanted to say it first,” he said, voice low towards the end.  
“Sorry, Seb,” you chuckled at your boyfriend that seriously looked like a little pouting child.  
“I love you, too, (Y/N),” he pulled you closer, his lips crashing into yours, taking your breath away. He poured all his love into the kiss, as did you.   
“I love you, I love you, I love you,” he mumbled against your lips, not wanting to let you go.  
At some point you both had to break apart, gasping for air as you did, getting lost in each other’s eyes.  
“How did I get so lucky?” your boyfriend breathed out, shaking his head in disbelief.  
“You’re the one to ask, Stan.” Before he could throw a response back at you, you saw Chris and Laura approach out of the corner of your eyes, causing your head to turn to them seeing the lovey-dovey smiles covering their faces.  
“How’s it going, lovebirds?” Sebastian teased to both.  
“Says the guy who just fully made out with his girlfriend,” sassed Chris back, your cheeks heating up at the comment as you and Sebastian sheepishly looked at each other.  
“Ready to head back?” Laura asked, the smile never leaving her face.  
“Yea, sure.” You both got up from the bench and walked back to the entrance of the park where you separated, Chris bringing Laura home and Sebastian escorting you back to your place after you said your goodbyes.  
“I’m happy for them, they look cute together.”  
“Not as cute as we do, though,” you joked.  
“That’s all you, sweetheart,” your boyfriend shot back.  
You slightly pushed Sebastian to the side for his comment, a blush covering your cheeks. Yes, you really loved him. With all your heart.


End file.
